


除了爱情别无他物

by darkpearl1945



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 18:17:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20783000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkpearl1945/pseuds/darkpearl1945





	除了爱情别无他物

裴珍映拉了黄旼炫过来在床上坐下，人跪坐在他身边，依偎着他的肩膀。

黄旼炫宠溺地笑了，奇怪地转头看向裴珍映，“怎么呢？裴珍映君。”

裴珍映低了低头，脸稍稍红了。他双手挽着黄旼炫的肩膀，甜甜地一笑，“想靠着旼炫哥。”

裴珍映感受着自己现下加速的心跳，一呯一呯，觉得心里面突然好紧张，有种又害怕又期待的感觉。一瞬间的心动，一瞬间的小鹿乱撞，原来这就是爱情吗？

黄旼炫用宠溺的表情看着裴珍映，笑了笑说：“哦，靠吧。”说完，他伸手摸了摸裴珍映的头。

裴珍映的脸更红了，心跳得很快，他不敢抬头看黄旼炫，只能看着床下，“旼炫哥学过汉诗吗？”

“没有。怎么了？”

“有首很经典的乐府，叫《上邪》。里面说：‘天地合，乃敢与君绝。’意思是说，到了天地合在一起的时候，我才敢和你决绝。你说，这是不是爱情呢？”

黄旼炫想了一下，正经地说：“应该是吧。如果我对一个人产生了爱情的话，我会想要亲吻对方，占有对方，跟对方上床，抱着对方，直到天荒地老。”

裴珍映勇敢地抬头看向黄旼炫，咬了咬牙，牵起黄旼炫的手，坚定地看着黄旼炫的眼睛说：“对我来说，不需要去到天地合和天荒地老，只需要面红心跳，意乱情迷，这就叫爱情了。如果可以去到天长地久那当然更加好，但那实在太遥远了，我不敢想，只敢抓住当下这一刻。我可以给旼炫哥爱情，旼炫哥可以给我爱情吗？”

“可以啊。”黄旼炫将身旁的裴珍映抱在怀里，跪坐着的裴珍映刹那间便脚下一松整个人掉进了黄旼炫怀里，心脏漏跳了一拍。黄旼炫凑进去，双手按着裴珍映的头吻了上去。

裴珍映闭上了眼睛，享受着黄旼炫的吻。黄旼炫将舌头伸进了裴珍映的嘴里，舔遍了裴珍映口腔里的每一颗牙齿。明明别人的口水那么恶心，可是两人却觉得对方的唇舌是甜的，口水也是甜的，连带着内心也变得是甜的。

当黄旼炫终于放开裴珍映时，裴珍映睁开眼，随即咧开嘴苦笑了一下，“哥把爱情说得这么轻巧，接吻的技巧这么纯熟，哥很有经验啊，哥不是母胎solo吧。”

“确实不是。”黄旼炫认真地看了裴珍映一眼，郑重地握着裴珍映的手，“但我对你是认真的，并不是玩弄你的感情。”

听后，裴珍映唯有点点头，说：“好吧，我姑且信你。”

黄旼炫用手指摸了摸裴珍映红润的嘴角，因为他觉得他看起来像是初生牛犊，“裴珍映君，刚刚这是你的初吻吗？”

“不是哦。”裴珍映笑着摇了摇头，吐了吐舌，做了个鬼脸，“就算你很有经验，也不要以为我是毫无经验的，好吧？”

“那裴珍映君的初吻给了谁呢？”黄旼炫好奇地问。

“是大辉哦。”裴珍映轻轻地说。

“那为什么没有和大辉继续发展下去呢？”黄旼炫继续好奇地问。

“大辉这个人啊，他对人根本就没有性欲和爱情，对男对女都没有。多漂亮的女生站在他面前，他都没有任何男人对女人那种猥琐的欲望。觊觎的态度，绮念，性冲动，他通通没有。对着男生他也同样没有，通通没有。他就是天生性冷淡无性恋，不吃人间烟火。”

裴珍映支着头，抬头看向天花板。

“我给了他我的友情，我的兄弟情，我发自真心的爱，我的厌恶，我的憎恨。所谓的灵魂伴侣，所谓的组建一个家庭，我也都给了他。我给了他我所有的感情，唯独没有给他爱情。”

“那你为什么会吻他呢？”黄旼炫依旧好奇地问。

“因为我几乎把我能给的感情都给他了，我想看看我能不能做到把我的爱情给他，所以我吻了他的嘴唇，我想试试我会不会有怦然心动的感觉——但是没有。我没有感觉，我的内心平静如水，是真的没有一丁点波澜的那种。我面不红，心不跳，坦荡荡，光明正大，所以我不能做到。你爱情上喜欢一个人你会紧张对吧？但我毫不紧张。不管和他有多么亲密的肢体接触，我也不会感到一丝一毫的紧张。我对他确实没有爱情。或许——如果他给我爱情，我能对他产生爱情，但他给不了任何人爱情，所以我也对他产生不了爱情。”

黄旼炫将裴珍映紧紧环在自己怀里，认真地看着裴珍映的眼睛问道：“那我呢？和我接吻，你有怦然心动的感觉吗？”

裴珍映把头埋在黄旼炫的怀里，笑了笑说：“有。就是这种怦然心动的感觉，让我知道，这才是爱情。”

“我也是啊。我和你接吻的时候，对你也是有你说的怦然心动的感觉。”黄旼炫牵着裴珍映的手，让裴珍映害羞得低下了头。“和爱上的人上床，是最开心的一件事哦，你要不要试试？”

“你这话说得像是骗人上床的话似的。”裴珍映露出牙齿笑了，“不过我喜欢。”

“我是说真的哦，不是哄人的谎话。”

“好。那就试试吧。”

黄旼炫看着裴珍映的眼睛问：“你对我是什么样的感情呢？”

回看着黄旼炫的眼睛，裴珍映一字一句坚定不移地道：“是除了爱情之外没有任何其他感情的感情。”

两人在床上疯狂地拥吻，激情自心底汹涌而出，仿佛要拥吻到世界尽头，到世界末日之后变成化石那一刻也再不分开。黄旼炫把裴珍映推倒在床上，猛烈地撕开他的衣服，誓要把两人身体贴近的阻碍立即清除。裴珍映看着身上人干脆利落的动作，感受着自己头昏昏一般神志不清的意乱情迷，才恍然明白，他和李大辉那是爱而不是爱情，他和黄旼炫这是爱情而不是爱。

对着李大辉，他把他放在心上，他想疼惜呵护宠爱，想对他好，想他幸福快乐。他们是灵魂伴侣，他们有互相喜欢的心，他们把他们视为一个家庭，视为除了自己本身的家庭之外的第二个家族，而他们之间没有情难自控的冲动。对着黄旼炫，他想亲吻拥抱上床，想痴狂地揉入骨肉，想狠狠地占有。

从脖子到腰间，黄旼炫在裴珍映的身上留下一连串的吻痕，那火一般的炽热，能令人内心的情爱燃烧，仿佛是年长之人在幼齿的少年上烙下什么烙印一般。黄旼炫含住了裴珍映的性器上下吞吐，最后裴珍映没有客气地在黄旼炫的嘴巴里将精液射了出来，黄旼炫把精液全都吃了下去。

“好舒服，旼炫哥技术真好啊。”躺在床上的裴珍映痴痴地笑着，赞叹道。

“你别把这当成奇怪的经验丰富了，这是我第一次给男人口交啊。”黄旼炫无奈地说。

黄旼炫把手指伸进裴珍映的后穴做起了扩张，裴珍映心脏呯呯地大声跳动，他能听见自己心脏跳动的声音，他脸上是甜蜜幸福充满期待的笑容。“旼炫哥呀，我想把我自己送给你，我把我的身体交给你，你给我爱情，好不好？”

眼前的这个画面和入耳的这句话语震撼了黄旼炫的内心，刹那间他什么情欲都没有了，他只觉得这个人无比动人，无比吸引，令人心醉，令人沉沦，一颗心都要交到这个人手上。

“好。我给你爱情，所有爱情都给你。”一边说这句话，黄旼炫一边将性器插入了裴珍映的后穴。

黄旼炫在裴珍映的身体里抽插起来，那两人身体间摩擦的律动牵引着两人的心，令两人在这一刻仿佛合成了一体。裴珍映觉得很幸福，是一种甜蜜到牙齿都要烂掉了的甜蜜涌现在心头的感觉。

“你说得对，和爱上的人上床，是最开心的一件事。”裴珍映看向上方的黄旼炫微笑着开口说道。

“裴珍映君，我觉得我爱上你了吧，你也是吗？”

“嗯，我爱上了你，我爱上你了。”

最终，两人一起到达了高潮，黄旼炫在裴珍映的体内射出了精液。那一刹那，裴珍映觉得自己的身体是被黄旼炫填满的，不再空虚，非常充实。

事后，黄旼炫把裴珍映抱去浴室洗了澡，清洗了身体，回来时两人换上了睡衣就寝。裴珍映脸上是洋溢着甜蜜的表情，他侧身看着睡在身边的黄旼炫，脑海中只有一句话。

“除了爱情别无他物。”


End file.
